dawnconnectfandomcom-20200215-history
Yllentaloh
Yllentaloh (Yil-len-tahl-lo) Goddess of Silk, Fortune and Whimsy. -"Finer threads lend thyselves to the wayward breath that finds it's passage." Windfall Mudra discarded his whims and desires in an endeavour to achieve higher enlightenment. The essence left behind, drifted to the furthest reaches of the cosmos to find itself in the streams of light that danced across the sky. Soon, it too danced, finding delight in the spirit of the moment. She watched as heavens collided and found herself pondering the circumstances of her creation. Though discarded, like a thing, an object, she chose to make light of her chances and counted herself lucky to be, and decided to prove luck right. Finally the wayward spirit found and rested in silks of all the seasons of the year, thus form was founded. So it was, that Yllentaloh was born. The Weaver's Library Upon the realm of fortune's deliverance, lie gardens inbetween each and every season. They expand far into the distance with rivers fueling the growth of vibrant flowers of all kinds of colours. Upon the edges of the meandering rivers are sands that turn slowly into different jewels of different kinds, under different stars and different moons. Forever winding through time Yllentaloh's realm is, the land itself is a rocky landscape upon which the flower fields grow and order has never once taken interest. Atop the rocky steps is the Yillentaloh's waterwheel. A large keep linked to the disjointed landscape by tightropes of silk. It is here that every colour in existance can be found, within stretching labyrinths of the finest threads. Personality Yllentaloh delights in the fortunes of others, enjoying the ways in which they change, adapt and grow. The goddess has a tendency to leap to and fro, living in the spur of the moment rather than a lengthy drawn out predetermined plan. Light foooted and as she is light hearted, a cunning as fine as silk, and a vivid spring to her step the goddess marks a random road in the heavens. Relations Yllentalo views the other gods as thus: * F (Friendly) - there is a plentiful thread entwining both gods, Yllentalo smiles upon the fortunes the other brings to their followers and encourages their work. * N (Neutral) - There is no or little reason for an opinion to take form. You may yet contribute nothing to Yllentalo's ideals, or you provide contradicting elements that result in the goddess's wild ways. * D (Dislike) - You bring misfortune in your wake and make no attempt to make light of it afterwards. Her whims find a way to teach otherwise. Regardless, Yllentalo is the goddess of whims, fleeting one moment, stalwart the next, and the god of fortunes yearns to teach it's weight to those with or without a lucky hand. * Abana (F) - "ahh what a sweet scent that traces the world, to sample as we pass by." * Albion (D) - "Such reckless malice, a reminder of what fortune is maybe but your the god of metals, you could be so much more..." * Arnor (D) - "No-no Arnor! that's not the way! Here, let me show you the delights you are missing!" * Bris (N) - "Ah a game! Let me play, and watch this as the world wheels." * Denen Overallt (F) - "What easter eggs may we find today? in these ruins? these rare gems? these places that entice us so?" * Fallos (N) - "Why must thou wallow through the mud? find the weights of guilt lighter and remove their stain through a spring in you step and heart bound to your road." * Hagar * Hodmier * Itheretan (D) "Oh itheretan why? My delights and excitement fell short due to cries upon which you wish ill. Must I prove that fortunes finder bares there own heights?" * Kichanaro (F) - "Ah, My beloved daughter! You forever perform at your best, and share the fortune that is you with the world." * Kyvar * Lucidez * Malic (N) - "While I agree that everything in the mortal realm has it's time, I pray you do not seek to bring it?" * Mortan Husk (D) -"To rule over the world and not see it grow? how bland, Such a throne should be a seat for the thrill of the ride." * Mudra (F) - "Oh my father that discarded me, my father that made me,watch as the world dances in the names you forgot." * Orlus (F) - "..." * Scura (F) - "Ah my beloved daughter! You set a perfect example of the path to finer silks. * Tordis Vigulfr - "I'm not sure what to make of our entwined threads, there is little overlap, besides a brew in the mead hall." * Veveliar (N) - "Im confounded by the odds at which your works find themselves anywhere and everywhere, but at least it leaves something to be found." * Votovo - "Votovo, Votovo! one to go oh votovo!" *Chuckle * Zallis (F) - "Come, Zallis! A journey together, every twist in the road is paved in gold!" * Ziekten (N) - "Fortune often needs a reminder, one to ascertain what is and isn't all things good, providing it remains tamed." Category:God/Goddess